


Des nouvelles du nord

by Nelja



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le prompt : Après un échec dans la campagne du Nord, Saint-Just passe à Paris et reprend courage après avoir vu Robespierre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des nouvelles du nord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/gifts).



> Ecrit pour creerpouraider 2014.

Il n'y avait pas de courrier venant du Nord aujourd'hui ; Robespierre ignorait même qu'il en attendît, avant de ressentir les piques de la déception. Couthon malade, il se sentait souvent seul au Comité, comme si ses autres collègues pouvaient se battre à ses côtés, mais presque par hasard, sans se comprendre, sans les conforts et les certitudes de l'affection. Une lettre de Saint-Just, réalisa-t-il, aurait allégé sa lassitude.

Eléonore consolait Elisabeth, qui s'affligeait pour des raisons semblables, et Robespierre en ressentit une bouffée de chaleur aux joues. Certainement, elle avait plus de raison d'être déçue par l'absence de lettre de Le Bas, elle qui était encore une enfant, et qui était mariée. Cette pensée lui rendit inexplicablement inappropriée l'idée d'aller s'asseoir auprès des jeunes filles Duplay pour partager leur déception avec leurs discussion. Au demeurant, il se sentait épuisé et se levait aux aurores le lendemain. Il monta donc l'escalier de sa chambre après avoir souhaité à ses hôtes une bonne nuit.

Il dut se frotter les yeux pour réaliser que l'homme qui se tenait dans sa chambre n'était pas un fantôme, une ombre mal interprétée par un esprit solitaire, un rêve prenant de l'avance sur la nuit.

"Saint-Just ? Tu aurais dû descendre."

"Je viens juste d'arriver." répondit le jeune homme. Bien entendu, il était entré directement par la porte de derrière.

"Tu n'as pas écrit." répondit-il. Sa bouche semblait ne pas lui obéir, ignorant la joie qui naissait dans son coeur - ou la craignant peut-être - pour énoncer des paroles de reproche insensible.

"Je suis venu avant ma lettre." répondit Saint-Just avec un petit sourire.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui permit à Robespierre d'oublier les questions secondaires - pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu, as-tu une lettre de Le Bas pour Babet - et de se concentrer sur ce qui était important.

"Tu m'as manqué." dit-il, posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. Saint-Just tressaillit, d'un frisson qui eût été imperceptible sans la lueur de la chandelle, projetant sur les murs une ombre plus grande et plus mobile que son original.

"Toi aussi." répondit Saint-Just, avant de retomber dans un mutisme trop long.

Robespierre s'en inquiéta. "S'est-il passé quelque chose, au front ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

"Rien !" répondit Saint-Just, avec un élan mélodramatique qui se voulait sarcastique et ne réussissait qu'à être amer. "Rien ne se passe. Pas une bataille ; pourtant les blessés qui n'ont pas été prévenus continuent de  
mourir. Je préfèrerais monter à l'assaut plutôt que de voir la nourriture se raréfier et les soldats perdre leur foi en la République. Aussi..." Il s'interrompit, sembla hésiter. Il effleura de ses doigts le bras de Robespierre, toujours posé sur son épaule. "Je pouvais presque sentir la mienne vaciller. C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Pour trouver du courage et de la confiance."

"Je ne sais pas," dit Robespierre d'une voix sans joie, pressant un peu plus l'épaule de son ami, "si je suis la meilleure source pour cela ce soir."

Ce soir, ou tous les jours qui passaient. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer, même à Saint-Just, pas maintenant, tout ce qui lui serrait le coeur. Les décisions du Comité lui étaient toutes attribuées, même celles sur lesquelles il n'avait eu aucune influence. On avait tenté deux fois de le tuer seulement la dernière semaine. Le sang continuait de couler, et après avoir signé la mise en accusation d'hommes qui étaient autrefois ses alliés et ses amis, il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir distinguer, dans ce qui lui coulait dans les yeux, le sang coupable du sang innocent, celui qu'on versait avec joie pour la patrie de celui qui criait vengeance contre lui.

Si Saint-Just était déçu devant son manque de ferveur, il n'en laissa rien paraître. "C'est assez pour moi d'être ici avec toi. Mais tu sais cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

Robespierre eut un souvenir soudain, aigu, de leur première rencontre, ou plutôt leurs premières rencontres, condensées en une image idéale. Saint-Just avait été si jeune - et pourtant cela ne faisait que deux ans - mais cette admiration qu'il avait eue dans son regard, cette révérence devant chacun de ses mots, donnait à Robespierre une impression d'imposture, et aussi de distance, comme si Saint-Just s'était persuadé qu'ils vivaient dans des mondes différents.

Ils étaient amis maintenant, ils étaient égaux, et le sentiment en était moins troublant et plus doux. Pourtant parfois, un regard, un geste, une parole, le ramenaient à cette époque où l'estime de Saint-Just avait été intense au point d'en être excessive, en exclamations passionnées et gestes dramatiques.

Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas injuste ? Robespierre n'éprouvait-il pas la même amitié pour lui, avec simplement plus de difficultés pour l'exprimer, ou même le réaliser ? C'est assez pour moi d'être avec toi. - c'est ce qu'il avait connu lui-même, oui, quand il se disait que recevoir une lettre aurait été assez. C'est ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, quoique ignorant comment le dire.

"On a tenté de me tuer." dit-il. "Plus d'une fois." Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde, et c'est pour cela que l'occasion n'était jamais venue de le dire de cette façon, comme une confession. Comme pour demander s'ils n'avaient pas peut-être eu raison.

Saint-Just blêmit, mais sa réponse ne marquait que de la certitude. "Evidemment. Evidemment, c'est toi qui visent les agents de la contre-révolution que nous n'avons pu détruire encore. Nous sommes encore trop loin..." Il regarda Robespierre dans les yeux, lui prit les mains. "Certains d'entre nous sont nécessaires à la République. Elle ne peut pas encore subsister par le peuple seul. Tout le monde le sait, et c'est pour cela que tu es visé."

Robespierre n'avait jamais trahi ses principes pour être aimé, mais une partie de lui avait toujours espéré qu'il finirait par l'être quand même. Les cris de mépris et de haine des nobles et des rois n'étaient rien pour lui, mais ceux du peuple qui était pur encore, et ceux d'hommes qu'il avait appelé ses amis il n'y a pas si longtemps, avaient lentement miné ses certitudes.

Mais l'amitié et la confiance inconditionnelle de Saint-Just étaient comme un baume sur sa conscience à vif. Le sang que la révolution avait versé n'était pas moins hideux pour avoir été nécessaire - et pourtant, Saint-Just lui semblait parfois personnifier les fragments d'honneur et de gloire qu'on trouvait malgré tout sur le champ de bataille. Il l'aurait appelé enfant quelques années plus tôt seulement, mais Saint-Just était celui qui avait compris la guerre, sans que Robespierre l'aime moins pour cela. Au contraire - il avait montré à son coeur qu'il y avait là une forme de vertu, quand sa raison n'avait pu suffire à le convaincre. Et maintenant, la Convention elle-même était devenu une arène, et si Robespierre n'avait pas pu croire cela - s'il n'avait pu voir que la pureté et la violence pouvaient habiter la même âme...

Alors il n'y aurait pas cru pour lui non plus, et se serait peut-être laissé tuer, trainer dans la boue par les loups de la Convention.

"Tu me permets de croire encore." dit-il. Ses sentiments le trahissaient, semblaient s'exprimer seuls.

"En Dieu ?"

Robespierre se rappela une autre image fugitive, Saint-Just dans toute l'exaltation de sa jeunesse effleurant ses doigts de ses lèvres, clamant : je ne m'agenouillerai jamais que devant Dieu ou toi. Cela avait été inapproprié et intimidant, et ils auraient mieux fait de l'oublier ; il chassa cette idée et concentra son esprit sur leur entretien présent.

Pas vraiment, pas seulement. En tout ce qui valait la peine d'être cru ; en soi et en l'autre et aux coeurs vaillants dans cette révolution... "En tout."

"Je crois pouvoir comprendre." répondit Saint-Just d'une voix aux accents fiévreux.

Mais même cette communauté d'âme ne pouvait tuer entièrement les idées sombres qui envahissaient le crâne de Robespierre. Des voix diaboliques murmuraient à son oreille : il est tant pour toi et son dévouement signifie tellement, s'il te trahit aussi, il ne te restera plus rien, n'est-ce pas, et alors, le laisserais-tu tuer lui aussi ?

C'étaient des pensées injustes et cruelles. A peine lui étaient-elles venues à l'esprit qu'il voulait les faire fuir à jamais, et la seule échappatoire semblait être, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait sembler incongru, de serrer son ami entre ses bras, maladroitement, sans l'en avertir, oubliant tout.

Saint-Just s'était raidi un bref instant, mais se relâcha avant que Robespierre ait eu le temps de s'effrayer d'avoir commis une maladresse. Le silence descendit sur la pièce. Pas un geste, pas un mot, juste une lumière triomphante et joyeuse ; invisible aussi ; qui aurait dû être éternelle.

"Je m'étais promis", murmura enfin Saint-Just, très bas mais très proche, d'une voix basse qui tremblait un peu, "de repartir quand j'aurais retrouvé la fermeté nécessaire pour retourner à l'armée du Nord."

Robespierre fut comme ramené à la réalité ; bien sûr il n'avait pas désiré réellement priver l'armée d'un envoyé si talentueux, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter avec encore plus de ferveur la victoire, car elle apporterait non seulement la liberté de la France et la fin de la guerre, mais aussi son retour.

Leurs corps se séparèrent, assez délicatement pourtant pour que Saint-Just comprenne que ce n'était pas un rejet, juste une approbation muette. Le jeune homme prit la main de Robespierre.

"Cependant," ajouta-t-il, "je ne crois pas être parjure si je choisis de rester juste une ou deux heures de plus."


End file.
